The New Gun
by The Crimson Harbinger
Summary: Dutch is injured on a pick up, now the Lagoon Company is looking for a new crew member.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Black Lagoon Story so enjoy

The doctor looked him over, then took a drag off his cig. "Well Dutch your probably think I'm crazy for saying this but, you were lucky." Dutch looked at his bandage knee, "Doc how the hell can you say I was lucky?" "Well Dutch if it had hit any way else, you may not have even had a knee left to be replaced." The doctor said while shaking his head. "Hey Rock! Can you give me a cig?" Dutch ask the young Japaneses man, snapping him out of his deep thought, "um, Yea Dutch here..." Rock looks down at the floor, "I'm sorry Dutch, THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" He yells. "Rock just shut the FUCK UP!" Revy says as she shakes with anger, "This wasn't your fault, IT"S MINE!" She shouts, "Revy" Rock starts but is cut off by her, "No Rock, I let my guard down. That's how this happened." (Flashback)"Revy how are things looking up there?" Dutch asked over the com system, "Fuck'n Boring as usual." Revy replied back, "Well that's good, but watch your backs up there. You never know with these kinda pickups." Revy just snickered, "Yea right, like anything fun is going to happen here. Now where the hell is Rock?" she asked herself as she went to look for the man in question. As she entered the cargo hold she saw three of the crew pointing guns at Rock, she then herd a voice that wasn't from the three say "Just kill him already" She then saw them pull back the slides on there guns, that was all she needed to see. She quickly pulled out her trusty Cutlasses and killed the tree in a instant, she ran up to Rock. "Damn it Rock, What did you do?" Rock puts his hands up, "I didn't do anything I swear, they hit me over the head and dragged me over here." As he said that more of the crew run into the cargo hold with guns a blazing. "Revy you guys alright?" Dutch says over the coms, "Yea but we are pined down in the cargo hold." Revy says as she kills two more, Dutch puts out his cig "Hold on I'll be there in a minute." Revy fires a few more shots and takes down a couple more of the crew, "Rock! Dutch is on his way, just stay back!" Revy yells over the gun fire, Rock just nods and looks around and sees a guy turn the corner of one of the containers in the hold. With no time to warn Revy, Rock looks around again and spots one of the guns that was just pointed at him. The guy who rounded the corner sees him about to go for it and takes aim right as Rock dives for the gun. Rock grabs it right as bullets fill where he just was, he rolls to his stomach and empties the clip into the man just as Revy turns to deal with him. "ROCK!" she yells and looks over towards him, Rock picks up a few clips off the dead crew men. "Revy, I'm fine. I got Your back, you just worry about the front." Rock says with his sly grin, "You got it, Rock Baby!" She says with her trade mark look, as she lets loose another volley of bullets. "Revy how are you guys holding up" Dutch asks while he reloads his pistol. "We're doing better now that Rock has stepped up." Dutch then hears a gun shot in the coms, "Nice shooting Rock!" Dutch chambers the last bullet, 'Damn Rock's even shooting.' Dutch walks down a corridor, "Revy, I'm at the cargo hold hatch. Tell me when." Revy reloads, "Ok! Now!" She yells as she fires another volley of hot metal death. As the few who managed to duck before Two Hands found her mark, got picked off when Dutch kicked open the bulkhead and opened fire. "All clear over here guys." Dutch calls out as he walks over to them, he notices something move and he pushes Revy and Rock to his sides and fires his gun.(End Flashback) Benny walks into the room, "So, Doc how long is it going to take Dutch to get back to it?" The doctor looks down but says nothing. "Give it to me straight Doc, how bad is it?" The doctor sighs and lights up a cig, "You'll never be 100% again!" The rest of the crew gasps in disbelief, Dutch sighs, "Well shit, looks like we need to add new gun to the crew."

I hope you guys enjoyed,  
The Crimson Harbinger! 


	2. Chapter 2

Round Two! Ready! FIGHT!

It's O.C. time

A few days later.  
"Here Dutch, I'll get the door." Rock said as he opened the door to the Yellow Flag. As they walk in Bao let out a long whistle, "Damn Dutch! What the FUCK happened to you guys?" As he looks the group over, he notices some changes. For example Benny has a tazer and a knife on him, Revy has six actual clip holsters on, with extended mags. Bao couldn't tell who changed more tough Dutch or Rock. 'Dutch has a knee brace on and looks like a cornered wounded animal(hurt but dangerous). Rock on the other hand looks like a new man. I mean he's wearing black boots, black jeans with a red pyramid studded belt, a red sleeveless shirt, a black long sleeve button down opened, and a should holster...wait is that a gun?' "Rock! Is that a gun?" Bao shouts, "Yea. It's my new gun." Rock says with a sly grin," Yea Bao, our Rock's got him a M1911." Revy starts to pat Rock on the back, "He even got his first kill with it." Revy sits down next to Rock, "Bao, Me and Rock are haveing a drinking contest so set us up with some Bacardi." Revy said as she keeps messing with Rock, "Sorry Revy, but I'm out." Revy jumps up and slams her hands on the bar, "What do you mean your out?" Bao stares her down, "If you must know that guy in the red duster over there bought both of my cases, and at a 20% mark up like it was nothing." Revy gets up and start to walk over, followed closely by Rock. "Come on Revy, it's not that big a deal. We'll just drink something else." Rock tried to plead, but Revy reponded. "It's a matter of principle Rock, what kind of asshole buys up all of one product" As she got to the table she looked over the man sitting there. He was around 5'8" and stocky with broad shoulders, he wore black boots, jeans, shirt, and finger-less gloves, and a red leather hat and duster. He sat back in his chair with his boots on the table. As Revy finished looking him over she noticed that he was well armed. She could see six pistols on him, and two WWII trench knives. Still pissed off she kicks the table, "Hey asshole!" She says with fire in her eyes. (In a deep southern voice) "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your attention?" The man says while stareing down Revy. "Why the fuck would you buy up all the Bacardi? You ruined our drinking contest." She says as she puts her hands on her hips. "A drinking contest huh! Sounds like fun, take a seat." The man gestures for Revy and Rock to join him. Revy lok dased for a sec then sits down, "Hell Yea! I'll drink to that." Rock sits down across from her, "um, Thank you Mr. um" Rock looks over at him,"Breaden, Ian Breaden, nice to meet you um Mr." Rock looks at Ian, "OH! My bad! My name Rock, and this is Revy 'Two Hands'" Ian looks at Revy, "So your the infamous 'Two Hands' huh." Ian smiles wickedly, "Then maybe I'll actually get a challenge from you two." At this Revy's eye starts to twitch, "And just what the hell does that mean?" Ian just laughs and reaches down and brings up a box and pulls out three bottles of Bacardi, then reaches down and brings up a velvet bag and sets it on the table. Ian opens the bag and pulls out bottle of Bacardi 151, "What good is a game with out a prize?" Ian says with a chuckle, as Revy and Rock just stare at the best of their favorite brand of rum that was right in front of them. Rock and Revy look at each other and nod, "Your on!" They say at the same time.

Until next time,  
The Crimson Harbinger 


	3. Chapter 3

You know they say the Third time is the charm.

(1hour, 45mins and 9 bottles later)  
"Revy! Rock! Benny and I are heading back!" Dutch shouts to his two employees. "Yea, yea! We'll be back after we're done drinking this asshole under the table." Revy says with a snear, as everybody finnishes their 4th bottle. Ian stands up, "All right hold on for a sec, I gotta hit the head." As Ian walks away, "Revy this guy is not human, I mean 4 bottles of rum and he shows no sign that he's been drinking..." Rock stops as Ian sits down with a new bottle and 3 shot galsses, "I'm tried of just rum, so let's make things more interesting." Ian sets a glass in front of each of them, Rock picks his up and sniffs it. "THIS IS WHISKEY!" Ian chuckles, "Just a little taste of home." he says as he puts a hundred under the prize bottle.

(Meanwile back at Lagoon HQ.)  
As Dutch walks in the phone rings. Dutch picks it up, "Yea?" "Dutch, this is Boris." Dutch scratches his head, "So what's up? Usually Balalaika calls me for jobs." "This is a warning from the Captain, stay away from the Yellow Flag. There is a man there in a red coat that has a small army after him." Benny walks in, "Hey Dutch who's that?" "DAMN IT! Thanks Boris, but Rock and Revy are driking with him right now." Dutch hangs up the phone, "Benny get the car quick Rock and Revy are in troble."

(On the other end of the phone)  
"Sargent! What did Dutch say?" Balalaika asks as she lights a cigar, "Captian it seems we were to late to warn them, Rock and Revy are drinking with him right now." Boris tells her as he walks over. "This should be a good show then." 


	4. Chapter 4

4 Glory, 4 Fun, 4 Kibble!

A.N. So sorry for the long time since I updated my story but life...life has been hell. So let me address a few things: 1. I have A.D.H.D. and have had it since I was 6 add that with my hard time "penning my thoughts to paper" 2. Black Lagoon takes place in 1997 this story is set around 2010ish 3. Yes Ian is loosely based off me, so take him with a shaker of salt. 4. Yes, I do have the skills Ian has though not as good except for the drinking ability. 5. Why are you still reading this it's action time!

(10 min. from were we last left our..."Heros")

"I'm done!" Rock says after his 5th shot, he looks to Revy, "Revy how you doing?" he asks. "I'm fucking done too." she says as her head rests on the table. Rock looks at Ian, "How the hell can you drink so much and not even be buzzed?" Ian smirks "I am buzzed, again anyways." he says with a chuckle. "What the fuck does that meen asshole?" Revy asks with her head still resting on the table, while Rock just looks dumbfounded. "Well you see by body burns through everything rather quickly, and when I hit the head 20 min ago I basically pissed away my buzz." Ian says with a shy, "How?" is all Rock can say. "Well it has to do with my mental disorder. See I have what's called Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder or A.D.H.D. for short. I've had it since I was real young and was on every medicine for it on the market for around 9 years. Because of my size and natural tolerance to most things they had to keep uping the doses and changing what I was on, but the same common thing about all of the medicines were that they were Amphetamines or "SPEED" based drugs, but due to that my body has adapted an even greater tolerance for things and can heal 3 times faster than most people." Ian sighs again and takes a long swig from the whiskey bottle as the doors to the Yellow Flag opens behind him and a group of armed mercs walk in. Ian, who has been looking at the mirror behind the bar sighs once more as he moves the bottle to his left hand and leans forward and picks up his winnings and places them back in the box by his feet. "Looks like trouble finally found me, you guys should clear out." Ian whispers to his drink companions. Suddenly a gun is pointed at the back of his head as the man behind it cocks the hammer back, "Looks like we found you 'Teicho'!" The American man in his mid twenties with dirty blond hair says with hate, "Four long years, it took us four long years to find you 'Teicho' and now we're going to settle up you debt." he then looks at the other two at the table and an evil grin crosses his face, "Why 'Teicho' you also brought me a gift the people responsible for my fathers death, how thoughtful of you." he states as Rock and Revy just noticed the Extra Order patches on the 16 people in front of them. "Well if that is why your hear then could I at least finish my drink before I die?" Ian says as he shows the bottle of whiskey in his left hand. "Sure I not a totally heartless basterd 'Teicho' go on and finish your last drink." Ian winks at his two companions and moves his hand as if he was about to drink, then he quickly kicks his chair back while turning around and using the bottle to hit the gun right where the merc is holding it, breaking the bottle and making him drop the gun. As the merc starts to yell Ian grabs him by the face and brings him closer as his fingers dig into the sides of his face, "I KNOW I TRAINED YOU BETTER!" Ian yells in his face, "I thought after your father, the 'Captain' was killed by arrogance you would learn, but no so now I have to teach you one last lesson, the student rarely surpasses the teacher." Ian says as he shoves the remains of the bottle in his neck, as he does Revy and Rock pull their guns and open up on the stuned mercs dropping them all before they could even get one shot off. Ian then pulls out his twin M9s with the kanji for law and order on them as he turns and points them at Rock and Revy who are already doing the same thing. "So tell me why we shouldn't just kill you right here, RIGHT NOW!" Revy yells at Ian, "Because there are about to be more of those dumbfucks coming through those doors and you want to know what the hell is going on." Ian says as he turns and fires as the doors bust open dropping the four in front before the rest get to cover, "Revy less talking more shooting." Rock says as he fires towards a merc who stuck his head out to try and get a line of sight, hitting him in the eye. "Fine but you got some explaining to do if we fucking get out of this alive." she yells at Ian.

(Meanwhile 2 min from the Yellow Flag.)

"Step on it Benny boy, Rock and Revy could be in some real shit right now." Dutch says as he readies his shotgun and checks his revolver, "I already have the peddle to the metal Dutch. This Jeep isn't as fast as the GTO." Benny says with a sigh, "Guys please be ok when we get there. I don't want to have to try and drag you out of a gun fight." he says as he weaves in and out of traffic.

A.N.2: So yea that shit really did happen to me growing up and has done all of that to my system, now I can do Lethal levels of things and be no worse for ware. I also took Risperdal and have gynecomastia because of it, Ian how ever does not. Plus I'm a little bigger than Ian and have other differences but that's not imperative for you to know. So yea this is basically a what would happen if I joined the Lagoon Co. I do hope you enjoy this story and I'm already writing the next chapter as you read this one.

Best of Luck

Chaos "The Crimson Harbinger" DeLane


End file.
